Nova Grappler
"Nova Grappler" (ノヴァグラップラー Nova Gurappurā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate. They are a heavily offensive clan whose focuses on unflipping face down cards in your damage zone and standing your units, and also include a few draw effects. Kamui Katsuragi uses this clan in both the anime and manga. Nagisa Daimonji also uses this clan in the anime. Sets containing Nova Grappler cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (12 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (8 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (15 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (??? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (9 cards) *Extra Booster: Infinite Phantom Legion (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Champions of the Cosmos (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 3: Golden Mechanical Soldier Races Shared Races *Alien *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *High Beast *Human *Vampire *Workeroid *Warbeast Sub-clans *Blau *Beast Deities *Death Army *Raizers *Asura List of Nova Grappler cards Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun (Elf) *Battleraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Banpauros (Draw) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Night Jackal (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Riot Horn (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, White Tiger (Battleroid) *Blaujunger (Battleroid) *Cannon Ball (Stand) (Battleroid) *Cat Butler (Warbeast) *Death Army Pawn (Battleroid) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) (Battleroid) *Grapple Mania (Stand) (Workeroid) *Kaleido Ace (Battleroid) *Lionet Heat (Warbeast) *Lucky Girl (Stand) (High Beast) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) (Battleroid) *Morgenrot (Battleroid) *Red Card Dealer (Stand) (Alien) *Red Lightning (Critical) (Alien) *Regenbogen (Heal) (Battleroid) *Ring Girl, Clara (Heal) (Workeroid) *Schneeregen (Draw) (Battleroid) *Schones Wetter (Critical) (Battleroid) *Shining Lady (Critical) (Battleroid) *Starker Wind (Stand) (Battleroid *The Gong (Draw) (Workeroid) *Three Minutes (Draw) (Human) *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh (Battleroid) *Turboraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Wall Boy (Heal) (Battleroid) Grade 1 *Almighty Reporter (Workeroid) *Anthrodroid (Battleroid) *Battering Minotaur (Warbeast) *Bear Down Samurai (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Desert Gator (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Max Beat (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon (Battleroid) *Blade Arm Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Blaupanzer (Battleroid) *Blau Dunkelheit (Battleroid) *Burstraizer (Battleroid) *Clay-doll Mechanic (Alien) *Cray Soldier (Alien) *Dancing Wolf (Warbeast) *Death Army Bishop (Battleroid) *Death Army Guy (Battleroid) *Energy Charger (Workeroid) *Flower Lei Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Jetraizer (Battleroid) *Machinery Angel (Angel) *Oasis Girl (Workeroid) *Polar Stern (Battleroid ) *Queen of Heart (Battleroid) *Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Rocket Hammer Man (Human) *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (Alien) *Stoic Hani (Battleroid) *Toolkit Boy (Workeroid) *Tough Boy (Battleroid) *Twin Blader (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Damned Leo (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos (Battleroid) *Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Bloody Reign (Vampire) *Boomerang Thrower (Human) *Brutal Jack (Battleroid) *Cup Bowler (Human) *Daredevil Samurai (Battleroid) *Death Army Knight (Battleroid) *Death Army Lady (Battleroid) *Death Army Rook (Battleroid) *Eisenkugel (Battleroid) *Gatling Raizer (Battleroid) *Grosse Baer (Battleroid) *Heroic Hani (Battleroid) *Hi-powered Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Hungry Dumpty (Alien) *King of Sword (Battleroid) *Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Battleroid) *Magician Girl, Kirara (Workeroid) *Mars Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Marvelous Hani (Alien) *NGM Prototype (Battleroid) *Street Bouncer (Alien) *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm (Alien) *Transraizer (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela (Battleroid) *Armored Heavy Gunner (Battleroid) *Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake (Battleroid) *Brutal Joker (Battleroid) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" (Battleroid) *Death Metal Droid (Battleroid) *Death Army Commander (Battleroid) *Galaxy Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Gold Rutile (Battleroid) *Hollow Nomad (Alien) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Lion Heat (Warbeast) *Miss Splendor (Alien) *Moai the Great (Alien) *Mond Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Mr. Invincible (Alien) *Muscle Hercules (Alien) *Perfect Raizer (Battleroid) *Pluto Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Stern Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme (Battleroid) *Top Gun (Battleroid) *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon (Battleroid) Category:Nova Grappler